Crimson Recovery
by janesbiotch
Summary: Sequel to Awake. Patrick Jane and Teresa are together. Now what? How long can and will they be happy?
1. Chapter 1

Well I think you've waited long enough. Here is Chapter 1, of what I'm calling Crimson Recovery. I hope you like it because if it works out how I want it too then it will be fantastic. Okay enough of that last get this started shall we.

For reference this story takes place three months after the conclusion of Awake.

Chapter 1

Teresa Lisbon yawned as the alarm clock beeped telling her it was time to get up. It was 9 AM and it was her first time back to work in two months. The thing was could she pull herself from this bed. She looked to he left and there they were, they weren't as wild as they use to be but the curls was just enough for her to run her hands through. If someone would have told her this time last year she would be sharing a bed with Patrick Jane. She would have thought they were nuts, but here she was and she couldn't be any happier.

Patrick Jane was being awakening by a horrible noise. At first his muddled mind was making it hard for him to decipher what it was but in the end he knew that it was Lisbon's alarm clock. He stuck his arm out to turn it off, but once again he was shocked when his arm refused to work. Why didn't it work? He could feel the panic building in his chest; he thought it might suffocate him.

Teresa wasn't surprised as the body beside her tensed. That was his morning routine for the last two months, she had no idea what he dreamt about when he went into a drug induced sleep but when he woke up and attempted to use his left arm it would shock him that it still didn't work quite the way that he wanted it to. She slid her other hand next to the one of his beside her and gave it a squeeze. Immediately he would smile and relax and she felt her chest tighten knowing that it was just her presence that made him feel this safe.

"Morning Lisbon." He smiled closing his eyes once more.

"Morning Jane." She replied as she leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. He smiled but he didn't open his eyes. She sighed and got up from the bed it was time to be a cop again.

*CR*

Patrick Jane quietly waited to hear the door to the bathroom down the hall click and his eyes snapped open. It was a new day, and he was still alive. At times he didn't quite know how he felt about that. After being in a world where both his wife and daughter were alive he didn't know if he preferred this one. Well that was how he felt at the beginning of every morning and then he heard the slightly off key sounds of one Teresa Lisbon singing Pat Benatar's Hit Me With Your Best Shot and that helped him remember that he was happy where he was now. He had about twenty minutes before she got back. He reached for the bar above the bed and hoovers himself into the sitting position.

*CR*

Wayne Rigsby finished off his Egg McMuffin and approached his partner in crime fighting Kimball Cho as he stood over a body in the middle of a golf course.

"What do we have?" he asked.

"John Doe found a few hours ago. Looks like he died sometime during the night, all Identification on him implies that he is Eric Stonewall of Pasadena."

"If that's what his ID says then why is he a John Doe?" Rigsby inquired.

"Eric Stonewall is safe and sound at home. We're running the prints on this one right now." Cho stated.

"The new consultant here yet, maybe he can tell us a thing or two."

"Hello boys." A voice from above said right on cue.

Wayne Rigsby didn't quite know how to take the woman that was coming towards him. She didn't look a day over 13 maybe. Her hair was one giant fiery red, curly ball that was in the center of her head. She wore a black lace headband across the front of her head. It was so out of place yet it worked for her. As she got closer he thought he was seeing things, but yes she wore Hello Kitty sneakers. You know the kind that your kid wears. They were so wrong for her dressy jeans and blue low cut sweater but for her it worked. She had piercing green eyes and a smile, why did that smile look so familiar?

"Hello boys, I'm Samantha Charles, and I will be your consultant for as long as you'll have me." She stated approaching the body.

Cho didn't like her. She was stronger than she tried to let on, which was the first thing that had his alarms going off. She wanted to shock people, that's why she showed up looking like a child, she wanted to be underestimated so she could go for the kill if need be. She walked around the crime scene like she owned the place therefore it was not her first one, and something told him that she had been on both sides of the law at one time. Lastly she was doing a cheap imitation of Patrick Jane. He didn't like it; he didn't like it at all.

"What are you doing?" he grimaced when she literally lied down so that she was face to face with the body.

""I'm getting a feel of him. Trying to see death through his eyes pick up on what he might of saw or felt right before he died."

"Good luck with that, have you called the boss?" Rigsby asked walking off from their new consultant.

"Yes but you know how it is." He smiled.

"He really is quite cute, and he's like a puppy I swear I went over yesterday and stayed the whole day he's hard to get away from."

"Sort of like Van Pelt." Cho added.

"We are not going to get into that again. Van Pelt and I well we both decided that it was better not to pick back up where we left off. Besides we just turned to each after Jane was hurt. It didn't mean much of anything."

"Oh it meant a lot more than you think." Cho smirked as he continued to walk in search of their car to try Lisbon again, and away from the odd consultant.

*CR*

He knew what he was doing to her. He was just adorable in sweats that she just wanted to crawl back in bed and do unmentionable things to him.

"What are you staring at?' he asked.

"You, you're doing so well and I'm very proud of you. I know that it's still hard, to say what you want to say but I don't mind having small conversations with you. You're here and for the moment that's all that matters. We'll get through this." She smiled.

Jane looked down at his hands. He was a lot shyer now since the accident. They said that there would be personality changes they may or may not be permanent. He knew at times like this he could stop it, and oh god was he blushing. Just shoot him now, but then he looked up and Lisbon was there soaking up the shyness and before he knew it she was kissing him again on the lips.

"Listen I don't know what you are up to today with Van Pelt but let's keep it legal shall we. I better go, I have a case and a new consultant to break in." she kissed him once more, and before she realized she had ruffled the little locks he had and was rewarded with the smile she knew and loved. His vocabulary may have slimmed but that man still could make her melt with one look.

*CR*

Rigsby couldn't remember the last time he had seen his friend like this, if ever. Samantha, or Sammy which she told them she liked to be called had caught his attention. She wasn't really doing anything spectacular, actually she was making tea, but some odd reason every little step she took Cho followed with his eyes.

"You're making tea?" Cho asked as he approached Samantha.

"Yea, I find it calming after going to a crime scene. Tea, it's a hug in a cup." She stated sipping from the blue cup.

"You can't use that cup, it belongs to Jane." He stated firmly.

"Oh does it? I'm sure he won't mind you see-"

"It's Jane's!" he shouted. He snatched the cup from her poured the contents down the sink and made a hasty exit.

Samantha smiled to herself; oh someone was missing their Jane.

*CR*

Grace Van Pelt quietly entered the home of Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon. Still saying or thinking that was still strange. No one had expected accept her when they released Jane from the hospital for Teresa to immediately say that he was going to move in with her. She expected the man was ill and he had just lost his mother. Of course Lisbon would take him in she loved him. She slowly crept in the kitchen and wasn't surprised at what she saw.

"What are you doing?" she asked approaching the island.

"Making tea, what if I was Lisbon, how were you going to explain yourself?"

"I have you know that I'm doing quite well with my physical therapy. She allows me to hobble from place to place and she has in fact seen me have a cup of tea and she must know I made it, now do you have the files." He asked taking a seat at the dining room table.

"Yea, but they aren't originals." She stated passing him the box. He fumbled with the lid because of his bum hand. He frowned at lack of originals.

"I couldn't very well tell her that I was bringing the Red John files to you now could I? What you are doing is wrong she's worried about you?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong. Look I still have problems with my hand as well as my leg, this whole side of my body has a mind of its own. You can't fake that Grace."

"I know that, but when she's here you barely say anything. She's afraid that your speech is still as bad as it was the day you came home. If you love her you wouldn't do this."

"I do love her and I'm keeping her safe. As long as Red John thinks that I'm incapable of taking care of Teresa then she is safe. The moment that he knows I'm better he will come out and that's when I'll get him."

"You so sure about that, you say that he's out to get her but you haven't shown me any proof. She thinks that Mrs. Garcia is coming here and taking care of you every day but she's not, she's been AWOL a month now."

"I can take care of myself."

"No you can't! Sure you can dress yourself and you can make your tea, but what happens if you fall and I'm not here. I have to work too you know. I keep disappearing people are bound to get suspicious."

"I thought we decided on the lover scenario, think of it Grace you can pick the man of your dreams and court him to your liking. It's slow there anyways I have eyes and ears there now." He smirked.

"Oh yea, I heard about something that just happened on my way over here."

"Oh yea, what?" he asked as he begin to flip through the top folder.

"Cho nearly had a heart attack when she used your cup. When is she going to tell them she's your sister?"

"Sammy does what she wants when she wants it, besides you've seen her do we even look like we have the same mother and father?"

"No but Andy was of African descent right. I can see Andy when I look at her." Grace bit her tongue when she noticed the faraway look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She stated reaching for his hand. He quickly pulled away.

"I'm fine. Mom was stupid going in there, she wasn't a cop, she wasn't a consultant. Thomas Snaps was a dangerous man and she tried to play hero!"

"Jane she was your mother, and while you were near death yourself she died. I know it has got to work not being able to say goodbye." She stated.

"I'm fine. I got to say my goodbyes." He stated looking to his left again.

"What is it you keep looking at?" she asked as she looked behind her.

"Nothing, so Cho misses me?" he asked smiling.

"Yea, she's there pushing his buttons. Rigsby said that she's like you. He also said that Cho said she was doing a cheap impersonation of you. Jury still out on Lisbon, she hasn't been around yet. "

"Why not?" he asked almost panicked.

"She's worried about you! She went In this morning worked on some paperwork, did a couple of interviews on the new John Doe case and right about now she's probably in a church praying for you to get better, only you are better and I swear to God Jane I'm giving you until the end of the week or I'm telling her myself!" she told him rising from the seat.

"You won't! You don't understand. He's watching I know he's watching for one sign that I'm better and then he's going to take her from me, but I can't let him have her and I won't let her go. Letting her go means he wins and I'm tired of being along, mom says that I should move on and I'm moving on!"

"You're killing her! She keeps wonder what you're doing when she's away, if she stays gone to long will you panic, Jane you are not better. They are things that you do that you don't even realize and it's hurting her but if you would show her how much better you are then she could deal with the little things. That's it she finds out today!" she shouted once more rising from the table.

"IF you tell on me I'll tell Rigsby about the baby!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Did he just say what she thought he said, no way he couldn't even know that.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"If you tell I will tell Rigsby about the baby. What are you about 4 months in? That coat is not fooling anyone that knows what to look for and I know what to look for. You can't tell Lisbon, I'm not better. I'm not I still have problems and she's like taking care of me. I just need time, iif…if….Red John finds out then Lismon will gat hart.. he'll kill…." The sentence got garbled up in a lot of incoherent grunts and he just stopped talking and turned away from Grace.

He really knew how to get her. He was telling the truth. He was much better, but still sometimes if he got upset or nervous his speech would worsen. He was far from cured and she knew that anything about Red John would definitely have him upset. She wasn't surprised when she went to hug him he actually hugged back. He was like a giant baby sometimes, and it was horrible but she loved this side of Jane. It took a blood clot bursting in his head to get him to let folks in that actually cared about him.

"I'm sorry. You stay here and do whatever it is you're doing with these files and I'll rundown to Krispy Kreme and get us some doughnuts. Since you know my secret I can share with you that I'm craving about a dozen of Glazed right now."

She wasn't surprised when he didn't look up at her. He was always ashamed after he let his emotions seep through. Yet another problem with damage to the frontal lobe, it was hard to suppress emotions.

"Don't try to get up or anything until I get back. I'll even get some bear claws for Lisbon for later." She quickly excused herself so that he could pull himself together.

Jane waited until the door closed telling him that she was gone. He took a few cleansing breaths and took the small card from his pocket. It was a simple thing really, it was white with the signature Red John Smiley face on it. It read:

_**Dear Patrick, **_

_**I was so sorry to hear of your current misfortune oh how I miss playing our game. It's a good thing you have the love Teresa there to help nurse you back to health. I'm sure she'll have you back on your feet in no time and then we'll really play.**_

He put it back in his pocket before Grace saw it. Didn't she realize she was keeping her safe?

So there you have it the first chapter. I hate it. I hope you guys like it it's seven pages. I know there was no Lisbon in this chapter but that's because the next one will tell what she was up too while ll of this was going on. Okay so Cho is out of character as well, but how would Cho be acting if someone was taking over his friend's territory? Do you like Sammy? Feedback makes me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the watches of this fine story. It's just like the other one, I don't know where it's going to take me but I know that we're moving towards something. So what did you guys think of Sammy? There will be more of her story in this one so you will sort of see where she's coming from. I wanted this chapter to give her a little back story as well as let you know what Lisbon was up to in the last chapter. So this chapter will take place both in the present and the past. Okay on with the story, I'll see you on the other side.

Chapter 2

_**Two months earlier…..**_

_Samantha Charles had just gotten back from a long assignment. All she wanted to do was take a long shower to wash off the stink and climb into her bed and sleep forever. The blinking of her answering machine caught her attention. She had over twenty messages. She listened to one of her mother's publicist. She probably wanted her face more than to have a real conversation with her but she called her anyways._

"_Hey Norman, what's up?"_

"_Miss Sammy, I'm sorry, but I have some sad news for you."_

"_What my mother has yet another campaign she wants my face attached too. She found that perfect cardigan that I just have to try. Why can't she respect my work?" She nodded placing her revolver in her safe._

"_Ms. Sammy I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mother was killed in an accident." He said grimly._

"_What? No, I just talked to her she went to see Patrick." She said in disbelief._

"_She was going to see him through his surgery. Then she had a tour for her new line. You can't be serious."_

"_She decided to use her abilities to help your brother on a case, and well she was the killer's last victim."_

"_How's Patrick?" she asked her voice quivering._

"_It's not good Sammy, you might wanna come._

_*_CR*

_**Present Day**_

Teresa Lisbon cursed as she left the home of one Eric Stonewall. The guy didn't care that someone was killed in his image. She explained that the guy was his build, same eye and hair color that he was just a stand in and that maybe there was someone out to get him. He just dismissed her. Times like this she missed having Jane in the car with her. He would have gotten a rise out of the guy. She went for her phone, but decided not to. He was fine, he had Grace and she would call if he had an episode of some kind. She still couldn't get over what had happened a few nights ago.

**A few nights ago….**

_Teresa was far from being a light sleeper, but ever since Patrick had permanently moved into her bedroom she was back to sleeping like when she had to listen out for her brothers. She didn't know what had made her wake up at first, but then she heard it. Jane was crying, but not the kind of sobs she was used to hearing, no these were loud sobs of someone who was frightened. She could almost make out a never ending mantra of I'm sorry. When she followed the sound she nearly fell running to him he was on the floor by the bathroom door._

"_I'm so sorry Patrick, I didn't hear you. Do you need me to help you get up?" she asked panicked searching for some kind of injury._

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, please just please don't hit me again." He sobbed._

_She was stunned. Did he not know where he was? They had explained that this could happen. She just hoped that this was not permanent._

"_Jane, take a look it's me Lisbon." She told him taking his face in her hands._

_He looked right at her but she knew immediately he wasn't with her. He was remembering something from his past. She knew that he had nightmares before but now this was, this was something else. She saw that he was really trying to focus on her._

"_It's not what it looks like. He didn't mean it. I was playing where I shouldn't have been playing and I fell I could've really hurt myself. He just wanted me to see what could have happened."_

"_Oh Jane." She took him in her arms and just held him. _

_There was so much to Jane that she didn't know, and a lot of it she didn't know if she would ever want too, but she loved him. She would see them through this; she hoped that when it all was over they both came out together on the other side._

*CR*

**Present Day**

Samantha Charles was no fool, and she knew when she made mistakes. She came in and was just so happy to be at the CBI that she didn't think of others feelings. She was going to be working with these people and getting to know them, she wanted them to like her as much as Jane. In some cases she wanted others to like her a little more; at least she thought she did. It was time to let the cat out of the bag.

"I think I owe you guys an apology. I just wanted you all to like me and it's my first day and I'm nervous. I mean you guys are the CBI and Patty talks about you all the time and-"

"Wait, you called him Patty, do you know him personally?"

"Oh well yea I thought you guys knew, every time I tried to reintroduce myself you guys cut me off. Now let's try this again. I'm Samantha Charles, I'm Patty's sister." She beamed.

The table fell silent.

*CR*

She knew that it was stupid but after her little reminder of what had happened a few days ago she found herself turning the lock of her backdoor and entering her house. She knew it was weird, but she just had to make sure that he was okay. Just one quick look and then she would be back to work and not pester him anymore until the end of the day.

The first thing she spotted was a very sleep Grace on her couch. She was surrounded by takeout boxes including two dozen boxes from Krispy Kreme. She wondered if Grace had told Rigsby yet. She and Jane talked about it at night, what the little red haired giant would look like. Well more of she talked and Jane said yes and no and maybe. She panicked, if Grace was asleep on the couch what if Jane had fallen or was somewhere having one of the episodes that he had with her a few days ago. She ran upstairs to her bedroom.

She opened the door and couldn't keep the smile from appearing on her face. He was sleeping. She never got moments like this, to really look at him when sleeps and at peace. Before she had to sneak to do it but now he was hers and she could stare at him all day if she chose too. That was what was still unreal about this, he was her boyfriend. Of course it has only been spoken out loud once but she knows when he looks at her what he feels for her. She's thrilled that once again she has overreacted and he is fine. She is just going to touch him and then she'll be on her way.

*CR*

Patrick Jane knew the minute that he was being watched. He could feel someone looking at him and at first he felt himself tense up, but then he smelt that familiar smell of cinnamon and apples and he knew that Lisbon had been to her favorite bakery. There most have not had the strawberry tarts that she liked because she had the apple instead. Why was she there? He knew why, she was worried about him. Maybe he would take this time and take Grace's advice. When he felt that she was close enough he opened his eyes.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." He replied.

*CR*

Samantha Charles, or Sammy what she told them to call her by was Jane's sister. It was sort of hard to believe. She had spent the rest of the afternoon telling them of Jane as a kid. She got quiet when he turned ten and she had turned nine and they left the carnival. She told them that she sorry about not telling them at first but she just wanted them to get to know her as her and not because of Jane but she didn't want them to think that she was trying to take his place. She was far from that, she came straight there she hadn't even seen him yet.

"What was that you said about our John Doe?" Rigsby asked passing Sammy a cupcake.

"He's homeless. The clothes that he were found in didn't fit him. They were his size but they had been tailored for Stonewall. What better way to kill someone who won't be missed, he's homeless. I think that we she go to some shelters and show his photo. I think it's time we get him a name."

"Sounds good, come on you can ride with me." Rigsby said grabbing his coat.

"No, I think that I'll ride along with Cho for this, you need to stay here to fill in Lisbon when she gets back. Besides, I get this feeling that you'll be getting a visitor soon." She said grabbing Cho by the arm and pulling him from his desk.

Rigsby started laughing at the startled look on his partners face. He liked Sammy. She was filled with lots of energy and was mischievous like her brother, but she was open and not on guard. He wondered if this is what Jane was like before the murders. He sighed thinking of Jane. He would have to go and see him soon, he just it would be better than last time.

"Jesus Grace you scared me." He startled when he turned around a saw a very odd looking Grace standing there.

"Wayne I really need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

She quickly opened her purse and took a photo and handed it to him.

"We need to talk about that, I'm pregnant.' She smiled as she waited for his reaction to the sonogram.

*CR*

Lisbon mentally scolded herself when she woke up. How did he do those things to her? He said hi and before she knew it they were on the bed making out. She had just come home to check on him and then have quick lunch but they were making out. She could still feel how hot he made her when his hand slid up her top and he unfastened her bra. She regretted that she stopped him, it was wrong. He wasn't at his best and it would be wrong for her to take advantage. She could see the hurt all over his face though and she was sorry for that.

He felt when she woke up. Maybe Grace was right, he had said hi to her and the she told him about the case that she was working on. He was mentally trying to make the list in his head like he normally did, but they were getting jumbled making his head hurt. Then he decided he would do something else, screw talking he decided to take the physical approach.

Her mouth felt so good touching his. He tried to think back to the past three months and he realized they must have kissed a total of four times. Not real kisses either, just pecks in the morning and he had to remedy that. He leaned in and tried his best to prove how much she meant to him with his tongue. It worked because he could feel her pulse speed up and her pupils dilated. They dilated and that meant she saw something that she wanted and that something was him. He was glad that she had chosen the side that he could control and with his good hand he began to fumble for the clasp for her bra. In a instant he had it off and he gave her left boob a squeeze which resulted in a sexy moan escaping her lips. He would remember that moan forever, because it lit a fire inside of his very being and also his pants. This was it; they were going to do it. Then just as quick as they started it she stopped it. She told him that he needed his rest and she snuggled closer to him.

"I want you to do your best for Angela this afternoon. Grace had to leave so Angela will be sitting with your this afternoon." She kissed him on the cheek rising from the bed.

"I don't need a sitter." He complained.

"Yes you do. You're not safe to be left alone, do you realize what I would do if I came back and something happened to you."

"Lisbon wait." He asked urgently.

"What? What is it?" she asked frantically.

"I love you." He said as he closed his eyes.

She was stunned. He had never really said it. "Love you." then he shot her and little things but he had never just come out and said it. He said it and now he was just lying there with his eyes closed. Did he not realize what he had just said?

'I love you too." She finally managed to say. "Jane?" "Jane?" she questioned.

She sighed when she realized he had fallen to sleep.

This chapter makes absolutely no since to me and I'm sorry. I know where I wanted to go but I don't think I reached it. As always feedback is love. So I have another Mentalist story that I'm working on as well shall I post that one now or finish this one. Okay well I you enjoyed this one feedback is golden.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I would like to thank everyone for all there feedback. It's reviews that keep me going. I try to do my best to reply to each and every one and it by chance I didn't reply to you I want you to know that I appreciate you sticking with me. Okay well on with the next.

Chapter 3

Samantha was very proud of herself. She had worked with Cho all day and they had managed to find out that their victim was one Mr. Augustine Jones. He didn't have any family, and according to Father Jeremiah Brooks, who ran the St. Mary's Baptist Church Homeless Shelter, he had been missing for the past few days but it wasn't unheard of for him to go missing a few days. So it really was a dead end, but at least they knew the man's identity.

"Damn it!" she shouted in frustrated.

She wasn't surprised when Cho didn't comment verbally, but he could see him scolding her outburst all over his face.

"You really are a man of many words." She stated sarcastically.

She was rewarded with a little smirk, she liked that smirk.

"Doesn't it get to you? I mean we know who the guy is now but he has no family and that's probably why he was picked. He got picked for someone's game and he never knew why. It's awful how he just died like that and it pisses me off!" she kicked the car.

"It's sad, but things like this happen all the time, there's nothing you and I could've done to prevent it."

"I know that, it's just I get so frustrated you know. Working here is different then what I use to do, I'm a woman of action and I hate that no one is really caring that Auggie Jones is dead. More effort would have been put into this if Stonewall was the one that was dead."

Cho took the time to glance at Sammy when he was sure that she wasn't paying attention. There was something about her that called out to him. When he looked at her he saw absolutely no signs of Jane and it had nothing to do with the skin complexion. She was happy and her mind was constantly working he knew that she was trying to get a read on him. Earlier he said that it was a knock of Jane but nope it was something totally different, of her how own. He liked it.

"Did you even hear what I said?" she asked amused.

"Every word." He lied.

"Great, then let's go I'm starved. I know a great Chinese place that makes great Chow Mein. You won't regret having dinner with me, it's probably the first meal with a partner where you'll get to actually eat." She beamed as she got back in his car.

*CR*

Lisbon hadn't gotten much sleep when she was startled awake. At first she didn't know what it was but then she heard it. A moan coming from beside her.

"Jane?" she questioned turning on the light.

"No light, it hurts Teresa." He said slurring the s that made it sound like a z. Normally she thought it was adorable when he did that but now, now shad to have her guard up for some of the lasting affects of the tumor.

He had his eyes closed tightly and he was holding his left side with his right, which was weird to see. His hand was twitching and so was his leg. It were spasms. They told her until he got back all the motor skills of that side of the body sometimes he body would spasm and looks like it was one of those times. She looked at her clock, it was 4AM. They had given her a little leeway when it came to work hours, but she couldn't call in on her second day back could she?

"Lismon." He slurred. "I can't think….I just wanna…ahhhhhh! Hurts bad, make it stop…." He continued to lie there and babble as she leaped from the bed.

So this was her relationship now. She often dreamed of what it would be like to wake up next to Patrick Jane, to feel him snuggle against her at night, or to hear him whisper her name just the way he she liked it or for him to cry out her name after many hours of love making. Just the thought of those fantasies did this to her body that nothing could. That' wasn't the case though, he was learning to talk all over again, and soon the walking, and she had to help him shower, and push him in a wheelchair and oh god she was still young, is this what her life would be come?

She had told them how difficult Patrick Jane could be and they had decided to give him his medicine intravenously. Which was good, he'd get a shot and be down for the count. God, this was just so hard sometimes, she could fight bad guys and she dealt with a broken Jane before but could she deal with a truly broken him now?

"Don't go Andy…..please…..Lisbon!" he cried reaching out for her but she wasn't there.

It was at that very moment that Lisbon realized two things. One she liked it a lot better when he wasn't saying much, and two she'd stay with him till the end of time.

*CR*

Wayne Rigsby was jolted awake by his cellphone going off. He looked at his alarm to see that it was 5AM. He listened to the caller on the other end and found out that they were up. He wondered what was going on for dispatch to call him and not Lisbon. Then he realized that Lisbon was home with Jane so she probably had turned her phone off. They had a body about an hour away so it was time to get up.

He nudged the sleeping redhead beside him.

"Hmm." She mumbled snuggling closer to him.

"We're up Van Pelt." He nudged her again.

It took a few minutes before she realized where she was and all of the day's events came crashing back to her and she couldn't help but smile when she realized that she had told Wayne they were going to have a baby and he was happy. He was happy.

"Alright are you sure you should be out doing this?" Wayne asked.

"I'm fine. It's still early. My doctor says that when I'm about six months then it would be for the best if I started working in the office. We don't have to worry about anything Wayne. They can't separate us now, we're a family." She beamed as she got dressed.

"I better see if I can find Cho. He didn't answer his phone."

"Really, that's odd. Cho's phone's always on." She wondered as she continued to get dressed.

*CR*

Samantha Charles was very proud of herself. She wasn't sure if she could get it to happen this fast, but she knew from the moment that she saw this Asian man she wanted him. He was a man full of mystery. She loved the way that he mastered the deadpan and when he thought no one was seeing he would smile, and the first time she saw those dimples she knew, she knew that Kimball Cho was in love with her, he just didn't know it yet.

"We're up." He said after he hung up his phone.

"Oh? Where too?" she asked as she began to put on her clothes.

"Shelton, it's not too far from Sacramento another body at a golf course."

"You mean like Auggie?" she asked getting very interested.

"Looks that way, Rigsby and Van Pelt are already in route.

She tried to keep the smile off her face as he dressed. Any normal woman would think that he was dismissing her, but she knew for a fact he wasn't. Well she was almost sure, but if he thought he could get rid of her so easily well he was wrong. When he finished dressing he looked up at her and gave her one of his smiles. Oh yea with dimples in place.

"Let's go."

She beamed and got into step right behind him.

*CR*

Patrick Jane hated his life. He woke up in so much pain he could barely think. He hated that now because of the tumor his body was his but only on loan. He could go sometimes days before something would remind him that he may never be the same again. He thought that this was keeping Lisbon safe but it wasn't. Maybe he should just let Red John find him and kill him. Then Lisbon could finally get her life back cause what she had now was definitely not living.

"Cho and Rigsby are going to handle the case. I'll go in the morning. How are you feeling?" she asked as she approached the bed.

"I'm fine." He looked away he couldn't bear to look at her. He was ruining her life.

"I'll go in around ten and help with everything. I'll probably have to stay late but your sister's there picking up the slack.

She didn't like that look on his face, he was hiding. He was going to turn in on himself and totally shut down. She didn't need him to turn away from her. She wanted him to know that she was there for him. That there was no place that she'd rather be.

"Don't you dare you hear me! Don't you start feeling sorry for me, because if I wanted to be there at that crime scene I would be there? I'm where I want to be, here with you." She smiled.

She helped him get comfortable in bed, and she covered them both. The drugs had help the spasms and she could see that he was getting in that dreamy state. He would go to sleep and get some actual rest. By the time he woke up she'd be gone in but at least they could fall asleep in each other's arms she thought as she laid her head on his chest. Listening to him breathe in and out was almost like a lullaby.

Just when she realized he was about to drift off she whispered, "I love you Patrick." Then she closed her eyes for a few more hours herself.

Okay yup this was bad. I wanted you all to see that Jane's not as better as he wants you to think he is. Next chapter we get back to the case and we see how Jane can really be a pain, and we learn more about Sammy and Red John makes an appearance.


	4. Chapter 4 A

Okay I'm thinking that maybe just maybe the last chapter was a bit sad. I mean we learn that Jane isn't as healthy as he would like you to think. Well this chapter is going to be a little better. We are going to get back to the case and Jane is going to be up to no good. So I hope you like it.

Chapter 4

Mariah Parsons was the latest victim. No one knew exactly what to say about this one, she couldn't be any older than seven years old. Who could do such a thing like this to a baby? She was found in a golf course just like the other, but there was something different about her. Her kill wasn't as malicious as all the others, in fact it looked as if she were sleeping. It was really sad.

"I know kids are the hardest victims to take." Lisbon stated as she came to sit beside Sammy.

"She's so small, how can you wake up and decide that you're going to kill a kid? She so small, with her curly blonde hair and green eyes, it's creepy how she's looking at me but not looking at me." She sighed turning towards the crime scene.

Lisbon watched Sam walk away from her and join Cho. She knew that she really shouldn't let it get to her but it did the fact that the two of them were seeing each other. Someone would say that she was the biggest hypocrite around but it wasn't the same. Some might also say that she was angry because of a conversation they had a few nights ago…

_Flashback_

_There was something that had been getting under Sam's skin for the past few days and if she didn't say something soon she would explode._

"_Can I talk to you for a minute Teresa?" she asked once she saw her exiting her room once more"_

"_What is it Sammy, I need to get back to Patrick."_

"_That, that's what I need to talk to you about, do you realize what you're doing to him?" _

"_I'm not doing anything to him, I'm taking care of him he needs me."_

"_I know that, I know and I'm glad that you're here to take care of him because you mean a lot to him, but you're not helping him. He's so dependent on you. How do you expect him to get better if you are there to wipe his nose around every corner?"_

"_You haven't been here Sammy. We almost lost him, and if he would have died I don't know what I've done. He's not just going to bounce back you know. IF you don't like the way that I'm handling your brother then I suggest you find someplace else to be." She shouted as she entered her bedroom slamming the door._

_Sammy could help but smile as she walked back to her bedroom._

"She's mad at me you know." Sam told Cho once they were out of earshot.

"Who?"

"Who? You know who, our boss. I just told her that my brother didn't need a mommy or a nurse. He needs her there for him, not because she pities him but because she loves him."

"You don't think she has feeling for him?"

"Of course I do, it was all a test, but I think I've gone and made her mad."

"She'll get over it."

"Way to make a girl feel better." She smiled despite their location.

"I'm about done here, you wanna grab lunch."

"Lunch would be great, and then we can stop by and see what Patty's up too."

"Okay."

He took her hand which caused her to smile and walked toward his car. He must feel something for her for this public display of affection. She'd eat, and then they'd visit Patty. She wondered what he was up too.

*CR*

Patrick looked around the grounds of the little house in Sacramento. It was very hard getting from Point A to Point B in his condition. He couldn't drive his car; in fact he had no idea where his baby was right now. When he tried to think of the last time he drove her his head hurt, and that meant that it was a long time. He would have to get out seeing it so it would know that he still loved her and that he would be able to drive her again once he got his hand under control.

The Stonewalls had a lovely home and he had been following the case, and Lisbon and the team were on the right path for the truth but after talking to Sammy earlier, he could finally put the pieces together. Now all he had to do was have this one conversation for confirmation and then find a way to the CBI without being caught. Really, how hard could it be? Sure he was not bring his A game these days but his B game was just as easy, and any other case his new situation just might come in handy.

I KNOW I KNOW but it's been a few days and I wanted to post something and the chapter is getting to be pretty long so this will be the first part of chapter 4 get ready cause the rest will blow your mind


	5. Chapter 4 B

Patricia Stonewall had no idea who could be knocking on her door at this time of day. She just hoped that it wasn't another reporter. She was tired of painting on a fake smile and saying that she didn't know why someone would want to kill her husband. A part of her just wanted to say, hell I want him dead but when she opened her door she was shocked at what she saw.

There was a man. A man that she knew normally was quite attractive, not that he wasn't attractive now but she could tell that he'd been sick. Not that the cane he was currently holding on to with dear life wasn't a dead giveaway, there was also the fact that his hair was just growing back. He must've had something done with his head, he looked like he was about to collapse at any moment.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yea, do you think that I could come in, I'm about to like fall over at any time." He told her giving his best smile. Oh yes this was going to come in handy.

"Oh I'm so sorry, let me help you." She said taking his arm, and guiding him inside.

*CR*

Teresa Lisbon had been looking for a connection all day. The death of this little girl was really getting to her, how could someone do that to a little girl? No this monster had to be stopped, and he had to be stopped now. A part of her self-doubted herself, she kept thinking that maybe just maybe she could do so much better if Jane was there. Just thinking about him made her itch to call him.

"I got it boss!" Van Pelt shouted from her desk.

"Jamie Oliver, he was recently fired from Stonewall Mechanics. They specialize in a lot of government contracts. There was a recent vote and they voted out Jamie. Now Jamie was to believe that it was because he was the last hired, but word on the grapevine was that Jamie was having an affair with Stonewall's wife.

"Oh so he had the board vote him out as part of his personal vendetta. Very clever, we better bring in Oliver, where is he?"

"That's the other thing that makes everything fall into place. He has an ex-wife Sabrina. She divorced him after the scandal came out and not so soon after the death of their daughter."

"Daughter, how'd she die?"

"She died in her sleep, no one knows why but there was no sign of foul play. Doctors say her heart just gave out in her sleep. She went away peaceful. The names that were found of all the victims are people that were on the board of Stonewall Mechanics." She added.

"Why was none of this detected before now?"

"It's not like the people on the board are all employed at Stonewall, that's far from the truth. They are all in many different forms of employ around town; no one had any reason to believe it all lead back to Stonewall."

"How did it come up today then" Lisbon asked confused.

"I was just thinking about Jane, and how he would look at things from all angles, Wayne and I are going to go and see him later, so I decided to work out a hunch." She smiled.

Lisbon couldn't help but smile herself, when it came to Jane. He was doing so much better and his speech didn't betray him as much anymore. It was just his hand, and leg. They were part of the reason why he didn't come back to work. That also made her remember she needed to call him.

"See can you track down Oliver, I'll be in my office." She replied easing from Van Pelt's desk. It had been about two hours, it was normal for a concerned girlfriend to check on her boyfriend now right? Yea it most definitely was.

*CR*

Patricia Stonewall helped the obviously very fragile man into her house. He seemed to melt right into a armchair that she had in her foyer, and refused when she said she would call someone for him, but he did ask for tea which she gladly obliged. Now he sat looking at her very intently, she didn't know why but she didn't like that, she didn't like that one bit.

"Why are you hear Mr.?" she asked.

"My name is Patrick Jane, and I'm a consultant for the CBI.

"I've already talked to the CBI, I told them everything that I know." She told him rising to her feet.

"I think you need to tell someone about Jamie Oliver, and your affair. You've been reading the papers, I'm sure you've seen what he's done."

"Jane would never do that, if Eric would just give him what he deserves then none of this would…." She stopped realizing what she had said.

"That's right, and you are going to tell me everything or I'll have some agents haul your ass in." he lied.

*CR*

Rigsby and Van Pelt had barely had the time to have lunch trying to track down one Jamie Oliver. Rigsby tried not to think about what the boss would do or say when she found out about he and Grace, but this was different they were going to have a baby. They couldn't just have her pack up and leave, nor him this was a relationship that couldn't be separated. He couldn't help but smile at that, sure the baby was a surprise but it would make it so they would be able to stay together this time around. He was just about to take her the little snack he had made her when the elevator doors opened and he got a shock of something he never thought he would ever see.

Sammy enjoyed her lunch with Cho. When no one else was around she could rip away the layers of the emotionless Asian man and before it was all over she would have him in stitches with her humor. That was her gift, she could see everything, she saw Cho, and the more she got a clear picture of him the more she knew that she had made the right decision in coming here. Cho was her future. They had entered the elevator and right before they approached their floor she got this strangest feeling that someone would be standing in front of the doors. This was her chance, she leaned in and wrapped her hands around his neck for a kiss, and she wasn't shocked at all when he obliged. After all no one could resist her and her ways.

"Cho." Kimball heard his name being called and immediately froze up.

Rigsby couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he saw the man that he could call his best friend whole body stiffen at the words of him calling his name. He immediately straighten his tie and turned back into that man that everyone knew around the office, but if you looked right in his eyes you could see that he was smirking. Rigsby couldn't help but smirk back, and when he saw the look in Sammy's eyes he knew what was going on, oh what would Lisbon think of this pair?

"Have a good lunch you too?" he smirked at Sammy.

"It was very eye opening Wayne. So where are we on the case?" Samantha asked trying to steer the conversation from her afternoon delight and failing miserably when she couldn't stop the smile on her face.

"We got a suspect; a Jamie Oliver looks like he might be having an affair with Stonewall's wife. We're trying to track him down. I'm going to be heading back to talk to her soon, would you like to tag along?" he asked.

"You just want to pump me for information about what Cho and I have been up to." She smiled.

"Maybe." He returned her smirk.

"Okay fine, but I guess if I'm going to be grilled I need to know all that you can tell me about the little surprise of your own." She smirked walking off leaving him standing there baffled.

*CR*

Samantha walked toward Jane's couch which had become her general area. She was starting to like everyone here and in the end she thought they'd probably hate her in the end. That was if they didn't give her time to explain her actions. She was doing these things for the best. Sometimes her brother didn't know what was for the best. He had to be taught lessons, and it was time for her to teach him one. He'd be mad at first but in the end he'd thank her for it. Secrets were a bitch. She took a seat and dialed a familiar number.

She wasn't surprised when no one picked up so she decided to leave a message.

"Hey it's me. I haven't heard from you in the last couple of days. Patty is doing well and I'm thinking that he might appreciate a visit from you in a couple of weeks. I just have to prepare him. Lisbon still might be a problem. Talk to you later." She hung up and went to fix her a cup of tea.

*CR*

None of this made any sense. Lisbon could see why a man would be mad about being fired, and would want to seek revenge on his boss, but these killings were weird. He didn't go after the real victims, he killed them in theory. Finding homeless surrogates and killing them in the name of the counterpart in his real life. It made no sense at all, she needed to get him in there so she could stare into his eyes and see what she could pick up. Patrick was wearing off on her, and she could read people now as well. She wasn't going to say it was anywhere as near as what he could do but still she needed to get a feel of the guy.

Speaking of Jane, she still needed to check up on him. She picked up the phone to call him…..

"Boss, we finally got a hit on the APB we put out on Oliver's car?" Van Pelt stated coming into the office.

"Oh yea, where is it?"

"He just arrived at First Union National Bank."

"You and Rigsby stay here and see what else you can find out about this guy, why would he be going to a bank, I hear he's flat broke and homeless. Cho, Samantha, and I will head over there. Also see if you can get Jane on the phone I'm just checking in that's all." She said as she gathered her coat and got up from her desk.

*CR*

Jamie Oliver couldn't believe what he was about to do. He had too though, if he was going to get out of town before the cops started to figure things out. He still couldn't get the look of young Mariah out of his mind. She was so young and beautiful just like his little girl, and then she…..no he wouldn't go there he had to do this and he had to be quick about it. He was next in line.

"I want everyone to stop what they are doing right now! If you listen to me and follow my directions I promise no one will get hurt!" he shouted as she shot to warning shots into the air.

*CR*

Halfway to the bank Lisbon and her team were alerted by the silent alarm at the bank. It turned out that Jamie Oliver was doing something stupid and were taking the people in the bank hostage. She had already been told that once she got on scene she would be in charge of the situation. She just had to try and talk Jamie down, and hopefully everyone would escape it unharmed. She quickly grabbed the end of her cross that was always around her neck and said a silent prayer for the hostages.

"Step on it Cho!" she shouted smacking the dashboard.

She wanted to get there and quick, she hated just sitting here doing nothing.

*CR*

Patrick Jane silently sat in the back of the bank unnoticed. After he had talked to Patricia Stonewall he had learned to things, the woman was a horrible liar, and she had totally turned one Jamie Oliver into a basket case. When he learned what was next on the agenda he got over here to the bank as quick as possible. He just had to send this text to his sister and tell her a couple of things…..

"You, over there what are you doing?" Jamie shouted waving his gun in Patrick's direction.

"Nothing, nothing you are in charge here sir, but you need to think about this you are scaring the women and small children." He stated calmly.

He could see that Jamie clearly hadn't thought this threw. He was shaking and waving his gun around erratically. He didn't want to be here and he was a man at the end of his rope. He was desperate and he was running out of time. Also he was suffering from some kind of fever and was that double vision. Wait a sec that wasn't Oliver that was him. Oh dear, maybe he wasn't as well as he thought.

"I just need everyone to shut up so I can think! I'm not going to hurt anyone so there's no need for the whimpering. Just fill up this bag and I'll be on my way. You all are too scattered around, I want everyone to move to this side of the bank right now! I need to be able to see everyone. That means you too buddy!" he shouted gesturing towards Jane.

"Oh yes you see, there's a problem. I'm going to need some assistance." Jane smiled sheepishly holding up his cane. "My hand doesn't seem to work much as well, I shouldn't even be here I'm finding that out the hard way. I'm going to need some assistance."

Jamie couldn't believe this crap. Why the hell was this fucking cripple putting a damper on what could've been an in an out robbery. He had to get out of there and fast. He knew by now the cops were on the way. He was not stupid.

"Come on." He shouted pulling Patrick from the seat he was lounging in. He was no doctor but he didn't like the look of this guy. His suit was drenched in sweat and it was almost like he couldn't focus on him. This was something he knew he'd be blamed for.

"Hey buddy, don't you think you should've sent someone else out to do your banking?" he asked Jane as he got him settled on the floor between two old ladies and a little girl.

"Oh Jamie I had to come, I'm the only one who can save you." He sighed.

"How the hell do you know my name? Who sent you here?" he shouted cocking his gun and aiming at Jane.

Patrick slowly rose both of his hands why trying to focus on one Jamie Oliver. "Patricia sent me here, I know the whole story, the real one not the BS that she was feeding me. I hate to tell you this but you got bigger problems."

"No I don't, I'm just going to take my money and be on my way." He said gesturing towards the teller who was frantically filling her bag.

"No I'm pretty sure they have pulled the silent alarm by now. Cops will be here in no time I sure of it, probably a little firecracker of my own and oh man you don't want her showing up." She laughed, which turned into a bunch of coughs. He smiled as one of the little ladies patted his back. "Thank you." He said to one of them trying to catch his breath.

"Who the hell are you?" Jamie asked again.

"I'm Patrick Jane, I'm a consultant for the CBI and well I think I'm going to lose consciousness about now." He stated and his body went completely limp.

*CR*

Teresa Lisbon got on scene and immediately took action. She wanted sharp shooters on the roof to take the shot if they could, she needed an open line inside of the bank to hear his demands if he had any, and she needed to know how many people were in that bank and if anyone was hurt. She didn't like these kind of situations but she knew with Cho by her side it would go down smoothly and if there was a God no one got hurt. The jury was still out on if Samantha would be much of help.

Sammy Charles couldn't believe what was going on. She was both excited and terrified at the same time. That's how she was though in these type of situations. She was trained though, probably more trained then the cops around here. She quickly took out her revolver and that's when she noticed that she had a text on her phone. She opened it up and thought she was going to be sick.

"Lisbon!" she shouted.

Teresa Lisbon looked up shocked at how much she sounded like her brother right at that moment.

"What is it Sammy?" she asked flabbergasted.

"It's Jane, he's inside the bank."

"Son of a bitch!" she shouted.

\


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all of the kind words on the story. I'm sorry the days got away from me and I know I know that I should have updated by now but here it is. I hope it was worth the wait. I changed this scenario from the way it was in the preview back in Awake. It's going to be a little different but the same. Okay, lets get on with the show.

Grace Van Pelt did her best to keep her face neutral as her boss went on a rampage. She was not going to let on that she knew that he was better if she let on to that, then she would have to tell why she had kept the secret. She was not ready to discuss her pregnancy yet, it was time to get the focus off on that and back on Jane.

"He was hoping to surprise you, that's why he's been keeping things from you." Van Pelt added despite the looks from the others.

"What exactly has he been keeping from me?" Lisbon asked.

"Boss." Cho replied breaking her from her rant and getting her to focus at the task at hand. She would praise her boyfriend and punish the consultant later."

*CR*

Patrick Jane was happy. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. He was feeling the air of the beach as the waves crashed before him. He hadn't remembered the last time that he had actually went surfing. It was before the CBI and Red John, heck it was before Charlotte was born. The waves had never felt better. As he ran from the shore an even pleasant sight caught his attention.

"Andy?" he questioned smiling.

"Hello Patty, you know that you are not in the right place don't you?"

"I like it here, but I can't stay right. I have to go back to being broken."

"You're not broken Patrick, you just walked into a bank full of people not caring about yourself, it looks like you are getting back to yourself."

"Teresa is going to be so mad at me."

"No she won't, she's happy that she has her Jane back."

"Why am I here? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Patrick you have to listen to me, there's a reason that I've been around. Something is coming, he's coming and you have to be prepared."

"Red John." He stated.

"Be ready, you have to be ready." She said beginning to fade away.

"What? Where are you going? Mom, mom don't go, don't go I never got to say goodbye!"

*CR*

"Mom!" he shouted bolting awake.

^CR*

Amanda hated going to the bank. Ask anyone and they would tell you, she hated it. The people there were always slow and that was why she was glad that her grandson had taught her how to do everything over the internet, but she was spending the day with her little granddaughter and she needed to get some money out of her account. Who would have known the day that she decided to do this the bank would have a real robbery.

Oh she couldn't wait to tell Ebony and Hank at the Bingo Hut that she was a real hostage. They always thought they had the best stories, well they would have to eat crow when she told them how she was a hostage, and that Patrick Jane was there. Everyone around here knew him, and what had happened to him. He was very hot when he fell against her, and she was quite worried. Her worries subsided a little when he bolted up, but it looked like it hurt him when he came to full consciousness. Oh the poor dear, she thought he called for his mother.

"It's okay sweetheart. Just try and relax." She told him as she helped him lean back against her and Gracie.

Patrick took in his surroundings and everything came crashing back to him. He was trying to decipher whatever his mother was telling him about in the dream but first he had to get out of the situation that he was in. He had to let everyone know that Patricia was the one doing the murders and framing Jamie. She had him convinced that she was in love with him and that they belonged together. He had the feeling that that is why Jamie was robbing the bank. To get money for them to make a getaway, or maybe Jamie had finally figured out Patricia was indeed crazy and he was trying to make a getaway for himself.

"You just need to calm down. Don't you see all of those cars out there; you should let the hostages go as good faith. If you do that, then maybe you can make some kind of deal." Jane told a still erratic Oliver.

"I can just let the hostages go, really. She did it you know. I mean I was there but she did the actual murders. She told me that we were going to frame her husband and that we were going to be together, but that's all lies she was setting me up to go down for all of this, but that little girl. How can you do that to a little girl? Then she used my daughter for her reason for killing that little girl, that's so not fair. I can't let the hostages go though. They are the only reason that they haven't stormed in here and blown my brains out."

"No let them go, and you can keep me. I'm more valuable then all of you combined. No one do anything as long as you have me."

"Oh yea, what's so special about you?" Jamie asked.

Patrick couldn't stop the wheels turning in his head as he came up with the perfect plan.

*CR*

Lisbon was at the end of her rope. She had been giving full authority over this situation but she didn't want to tell them that they had to storm in there and rescue her boyfriend. She couldn't do that, she had to be professional. Right now though all she wanted to do was see him and know that he was alright. She couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on her fast. This was so Jane. This so Patrick Jane, he was back!

"Boss?" Van Pelt questioned causing the smile to leave her face and turn towards where the agent was pointing.

Everyone was astounded as the hostages began to exit the bank one by one. None of them look injured, just a bit shell shocked. She knew that it was totally unprofessional of her but she kept waiting for a certain blonde head to come limping out of the bank. The crowd was getting smaller and smaller, but still no curly blonde. There was an elderly woman slowly approaching her though.

"Are you Teresa?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Special Agent Teresa Lisbon of the CBI." She stated with authority.

"He told me that you were the boss, he told me to tell you that he was sorry and that he hoped you weren't to mad. It was the only way that he would let us go."

"What did he do?" she asked.

"We're the distraction, by now they have made it out of the back; he called a cab and asked for them to meet him in the back of the building over there.' She said pointing across the street. "He's crazy that boyfriend of yours, he doesn't look good at all. He's all drenched in sweat, and early I think he was having some kind of hallucination." The woman sighed.

Happiness for his recovery was over. She knew now that when she found him she'd kill him.

"Cho, we've got trouble." She shouted.

A/N: I'm sorry that it's been so long uploading this and then this is what you get a sucky chapter. It's this other story for the mentalist that's taking up all my time. I think I'm going to delete my other partials and upload that too so you can have two stories to bounce between. I hope you like it and I promise more sooner than later.


End file.
